Skies of Atlantica
by Phil From Produce
Summary: Ariel meets an Aquaharpy named Riko, who cannot Swim, but he can fly, and the two become friends. Rated T for Suggestive Content.
1. In the Beginning

Chapter 1 - A unique looking friend

()()()

With the sun shining bright in the skies, the light emitted from it soaked Atlantica with beauty and sanctuary.

And within the palace walls, King Triton was busy practicing shooting with the trident, with Sebastian acting as his referee.

"How was that, Sebastian?" asked Triton

"Oh, dat was pretty good, your majesty." Sebastian replied

"Pretty good? Not perfect?" asked Triton

"Well, your majesty...de mark on de target shows you didn't 'it the bullshark's eye."

Triton was less than pleased.

"I'm getting lazy." Triton sighed.

Ariel and Flounder swam into the room.

"Hey Daddy!" Said Ariel

"Your majesty!" Added Flounder.

Triton of course, was always happy to see his youngest daughter.

"Good morning, Ariel...planning an adventure today?" asked Triton

Ariel smiled and said "just around the kingdom today, not too far away." Replied Ariel

Sebastian looked at her with doubt.

"Just like de time you went out as far as dat place 'umans call de Mediterreanean?" He asked

(Cutaway)

Ariel was stuck in the middle of the Mediterreanean, talking with 2 Italian lobsters.

"So, If I head in that direction, i'll get back to my home." Ariel asked.

"Sure thing there, sweetheart." said the one lobster, named Little Joe, causing Ariel to laugh. But ariel's laugh wasn't very amusing to the lobster, who was talking in an New Yorker accent.

"What's funny? Am I funny? what, am I a clown, do I amuse you, do I make you laugh?" asked Little Joe.

Then Jimmy the lobster put his claw around Ariel and whispered in her ear.

"Whatever ya do, don't say a word about a shinebox."

(End Cutaway)

"I Promised that I wouldn't do that again!" Ariel protested.

"Oh yeah, just like all de udder tings you said you wouldn't do." Sebastian argued.

Triton of course, was ok with his daughter going off.

"You can go, sweetie, but don't get into trouble."

Ariel had a smile from ear to ear, and wrapped her arms around her father.

"Oh, thank you, Daddy!" Ariel smiled, before swimming away with Flounder in tow. of course, Sebastian felt a bit ignored.

"Your Highness, you're going soft."

Triton sighed in agreement.

"You're right...but not as soft as the producers of the second movie when Disney wanted an Animaniacs crossover version."

(Cutaway)

Melody was bringing the trident to Morgana, and was being hounded by Undertow.

"Give it to me! Give it to me! Give it to me!" Undertow hounded Melody, before being snatched and gagged by Morgana.

"Forgive him, he's got a size issue." Morgana said

Then Yakko appeared on the screen and said "Goodnight, everybody!"

(End Cutaway)

()()()

Outside of the palace, Ariel and Flounder were playing tag.

"I'm gonna get ya!" Ariel playfully taunted Flounder.

"Good luck! I just had a bowl of Sea weedies and i'm on turbo!" Said Flounder

The 2 chased and laughed, and then Ariel had the bright idea to look to the surface, and thats when she saw it.

"Hey! Someone's struggling up there!" Ariel pointed upward.

Flounder looked up with her and saw what she saw.

"Uh...Ariel...your dad would flip if you went up there." Said Flounder

"He flips out on anything - you should see him watch Maury."

(Cutaway)

Triton is sitting on a couch watching the Maury Povich show on a Sea-TV.

"In the case of 6-month old Harmony, Kevin...you are not the father!"

Triton lost his temper.

"WHAT! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! THESE HUMANS!"

Triton then preceded to destroy his livingroom with the trident.

(End cutaway)

"But Ariel, your dad always says.." Flounder did his 'Triton' voice "It's dangerous up there!"

Ariel ignored Flounder outright and bolted for the surface.

"A-a-a-arieeeeelllll!" Flounder chased after his friend.

Up on the surface, a harpy was caught splashing around in the water, as he had crashed in mid-flight.

"Ah crap! I can't get myself centered!" The harpy continued splashing.

Ariel broke the surface and saw the harpy splashing around.

"Hey, stop splashing, you'll attract sharks!" Ariel rushed over and held up the harpy.

"Hey, what the.." The harpy turned and came face to face with the smiling, red-haired disney princess, Ariel.

"Awww...this is more embarrassing than being Yamcha on Dragonball Z."

Ariel looked at the harpy's wings.

"Wings...you're not a human?" asked Ariel

The harpy looked at her clamshells.

"Clamshells? You're a girl?" Asked the Harpy

"Well, if you can't figure that out, you've got a worse problem than drowning." Ariel laughed.

Ariel continued to carry the fallen harpy, and eventually was able to bring him to a rock where he could get back on his feet.

"Are you ok, whatever you are?" Asked Ariel

"I'm fine...I just crashed in mid-air with some stupid bird." Said the Harpy

"Oh...was he white, short, and really, really, stupid?" asked Flounder, who had broke the surface.

"Yeah, pretty much...he wouldn't shut his mouth." Said the Harpy

"Must have been Scuttle." Ariel concluded.

Meanwhile, over on a nearby shoreline, the bird the harpy had crashed into was busy swearing up a storm.

"Dadgum idiot wrecked my dadgum wing! I'm gonna pluck his dadgum feathers!" Fowlmouth yelled while angry.

"Anyways, Thank you for saving me...the name's Riko." The harpy extended his hand.

"I'm Ariel." said ariel

"I'm honored. no really. I should take you on a ride in the air." Said Riko

"I couldn't...my daddy would kill me." Said Ariel

"But hey, I got no daddy tellin' me I can't go into the water." Riko began to wade back into the water.

"No, wait! You were struggling in there a while ago!" Ariel stressed that Riko stay ashore.

"Hey...I can breathe underwater ya know...i'm an aquaharpy." Said Riko

"But you can't swim?" asked Flounder

"Not well...you'll have to help me if I go under there." Said Riko

Ariel of course was always looking for new friends. the more she had, the better, right?

"OK...hang on."

Riko grabbed hold of Ariel's tail, and Ariel and Flounder went back into the sea.

()()()


	2. Human medical supplies

Chapter 2 - Human medical supplies

()()()

Ariel swam downward for the sea bottom with Riko in tow, and flounder on the side. Riko was not only enjoying the ride, but the view. And no, it wasn't Ariel's backside.

"So this is the ocean...it's pretty cool!" Riko bubbled underwater.

"We call it home." Flounder replied

Ariel eventually found the sea bottom, and stopped so Riko could let go of her and look around.

"I've seen this stuff on shore. Humans catch this stuff and sell them as little trinkets." Said Riko, looking at coral.

That gave Ariel an idea.

"Hey, Riko...could you come with me, there's something I want to show you." asked Ariel

"Sure...what is it?" asked Riko

"You seem to know a lot about human things...I have a collection of them...maybe you could tell me about them."

Riko smiled, as he did know about human things.

"Sure thing, Ariel. show me the way." Riko grinned

Ariel gave Riko her tail, and the 2 went off to the grotto where Ariel had her collection.

()()()

The group eventually arrived at the grotto, and Riko had his hands full of information.

"Wow...humans sure lose a lot of stuff." Said Riko

Ariel grabbed an object from the wall and showed it to Riko.

"Ok Riko, can you tell me what this thingamajigger is?"

To Riko's dismay, Ariel held up a catheter.

"Oh boy..." Riko knew he had to lie...and not mention where he thought that it might had been.

"What is it? My guess is that you put a drink in the empty space up there and drink from this end." Ariel held the straw end to her mouth.

"NO! NO! Whatever you do, Do NOT drink from that end!" Riko knew exactly why.

Ariel gasped and put the catheter down. Riko didn't want to tell her exactly what it was for.

"So this is a dangerous thing?" asked Ariel

"Yes! it's dangerous..." Riko replied

"What do humans do with it?" asked Ariel

Riko gulped and then whispered the answer in Ariel's ear. She gasped and threw the catheter as far as she could throw it, and went to get another object of interest.

"What about this?" Ariel held it up for Riko to look at. "Does this collect...what you said that other thing did?"

"That's a stethescope...Humans use that...to listen to their heart. Totally harmless." Riko smiled nervously.

"Really...how does it work?" asked Ariel

"Simple...take the 2 little thingies and put em in your ears."

Ariel took the 2 earbuds and placed them gently into her ears, and then took the other end, and gave it to Riko.

"What do you do with this?" asked Ariel

"Eh...you put it on your chest and look for your heart."

"Ok!" Ariel took the stethescope end and placed it over her chest, but couldn't hear her heart. Of course, she was misplacing it.

"My heart...maybe behind my seashells." Ariel began to remove her shells, before Riko quickly stopped her.

"Ahhhhh...no...it's probably broken." Riko stopped Ariel from embarrassing herself.

"Well...ok." Ariel put down the stethescope.

"Oh boy, I haven't been that nervous since I was stuck in an elevator with Mr. T after he OD'd on his prescriptions."

(Cutaway)

Mr. T was totally going off while Riko was hiding in a corner nervous.

"Mr. T's hungry! Mr. T wants chicken! Mr. T wants his chicken deep fried! Hey sucka! do you taste like chicken?" Mr. T yelled at Riko

(End Cutaway)

"Ok, now what about this? It looks like that one tower in Atlantica." Ariel then held up the worst thing yet - a wooden dildo used for a sexual education class.

"Good heavens, Pinocchio's been cut off." Riko took the dildo and threw it away.

"Is that also a dangerous thing?" asked Ariel

"Uh...yes. I'd stay away from those human objects until you get married." Said Riko

"Married? Why?" Asked Ariel

"Because..."

"Because what?"

"Just because." Riko tried to change the subject.

Ariel shrugged it off and thought about her favorite snack.

"Say, have you ever tried seaweed cookies?" asked Ariel

"Seaweed cookies? Do they have any special ingredients?" asked Riko

"Like what?" asked Ariel

"Just seaweed, really." Said Flounder

"Just seaweed...you're sure?" asked Riko

"Yep! And they're delicious!" Ariel smiled

"Mmmm-mmm!" Ariel and Flounder smiled together

"Ok, if you say so. " Said Riko, knowing that he probably should avoid anything with the word "Weed" in it.

Ariel and Flounder brought Riko over to the local market, where they were buying a batch of seaweed cookies, and had sat down to snack on some.

"There's 9 of them...we get 3 each." Ariel did the math and handed Riko and flounder 3 cookies each.

Ariel and Flounder savoured their cookies in good time, but Riko was a bit nervous.

"Come on, try it!" Ariel asked Riko.

"Oh boy...well, hakuna matata..." Riko took his first bite...and was it ever good!

"Wow...these are delicious!" Riko wolfed down his first cookie.

The whole group didn't say much as they sat there and ate. Riko got down to his last cookie. Unfortunately, he didn't tell Ariel just how fast his digestive system worked. pretty soon, there were bubbles emitting from him with really, really funny noises. It got to the point where Ariel and Flounder were fanning the water with their tails.

"Oh, it smells like daddy after he eats baked sea beans!" Ariel gasped for air.

(Cutaway)

King Triton was sitting at his throne, shovelling in baked sea beans.

"Mmm-mmm! These taste so good I could eat em all day!" Triton declared.

However, as with all people who consume beans, he began to emit gas. The smell got so bad, even Sebastian, who was in the other room, could smell it.

"Oh dear, dat smells even worse den when de smokehouse caught fire in Jamaica."

(End Cutaway)

Riko tried to ignore the fact he was emitting gas.

"Say these seaweed cookies are good! Can we get more?" he asked

"I'd say you've had enough!" Ariel kept fanning the water.

The group got up and swam off from the spot they were sitting.

"So, what next?" Ariel said with enthusiasm, as she could breathe easier now.

"I could show you my home...if only you were allowed to leave the water." Riko sighed

"How about I show you mine?" asked Ariel

"Are we allowed? Won't king Triton get mad?" asked Flounder

"Daddy's only scared of humans...not Aquaharpies." Said Ariel

Ariel allowed Riko to hold onto her tail for the trip to Atlantica.

()()()()


	3. Ramblings of an old merman

Chapter 3 - Ramblings of an old merman

()()()

The 2 sea-dwellers brought their semi-seaworthy friend down to Atlantica. During their trip, they conversated about whatever came to mind.

"Say Riko, do you collect human things?" asked Ariel

"Oh yeah, the stuff humans throw at me." Riko replied

"Oh! That's horrible!" a shocked Ariel responded.

"Not really - one guy threw his knife at me. I threw it back. Poor guy's never gonna sit on that one buttcheek again." Riko grinned "But I was kinda sad."

"How so?" asked Ariel

"Well, it was an expensive knife. I felt ripped off throwin' it back...like when I bought tickets to see Smash Mouth."

(Cutaway)

_"...all that glitters is gold...only shootin' stars break the mold..." _

the song ended and the audience cheered.

"Well, that's our show for the night, thank you for coming!"

The audience booed with displeasure.

"Hey! What do you expect? That's like our only song!" The singer yelled back.

(End Cutaway)

The group arrived at Atlantica. Riko was astounded by the architecture of the palace and surrounding towers.

"You had some designer. He must have really stayed up late designing that tower." Riko pointed at a tower shaped like the sexual education tool he threw away earlier.

"Well, it is what it is." Ariel really had no idea what Riko meant.

The 2 figures swam into the palace, where Ariel swam ahead with Flounder. And there on his throne, was King Triton signing papers that Sebastian was handing off to him.

"How many more, Sebastian?" asked King triton

"Just a few more, yer highness! Den we can get on wit' de sea soccer game you said you would referee." Said Sebastian.

"Oh yes...a king's duty never ends." Triton sighed.

Ariel entered the room.

"Hi daddy!" She said

"Hello Ariel, how are things?" asked Triton

"Good! I made a new friend today!" Ariel smiled

"You make a lot of new friends." Sebastian added

King Triton was curious to this new friend of Ariel's.

"Oh, will I like him?" asked Triton

"Probably not." Sebastian added his 2 cents in.

"Ok Daddy, this is Riko." Ariel motioned for Riko to come forward, and forward struggled the aquaharpy.

"Hows it goin', eh?" asked Riko

Triton got off his throne to look closer at the young man his daughter brought home.

"You have no fins?" asked Triton

"Nope." Replied Riko

"You have wings...are you a flying human?" asked Triton

"Daddy!" Ariel was embarrassed at her father's distrust of humans.

"Oh yeah, i'm a human alright. I can breathe underwater and hold normal underwater conversations like humans..."

"I'm no fool, young man...you are no human...but you are no fish either."

Ariel felt the need to interrupt.

"Daddy! Is there ever going to be a time where you'll stop being so scared of humans?" Asked an Irritated Ariel

"Never! And believe me, I am your father and I know what's best!"

"Sure, like the time we brought all that old sea junk to the dump?"

(Cutaway)

"Daddy, do you want me to get out of the chariot and guide you?" asked Ariel

"I've got it, Ariel, don't worry." Replied Triton

Almost immediately after Triton said that, he backed up his chariot into something.

"Ah, Crap!" Triton swore

Ariel jumped out of the chariot and looked at what her dad had backed the trailer up into.

"Daddy! You hit the 5 sign!"

(End Cutaway)

Triton had his own reply.

"Uh-huh. Coming from the young lady that wrecked that Accord you found on Craigslist?"

(Cutaway)

Ariel was attempting to drive a used 1989 honda accord when she crashed it into a tree, to which Triton was more than disappointed.

"Ariel! You have brakes for a reason!" Triton yelled out

"How can I hit the brakes with my fins?" Ariel yelled back

(End Cutaway)

"Daddy, that car was a write off. Not worth the 250$ the guy wanted for it." Replied Ariel.

"It still wasn't yours!" Triton replied

"But what i'm trying to say is, maybe you should let my friend have a chance!" Ariel begged.

"I'll think about it." Triton sighed, and turned to Riko "So for the time being, Young man, you can wait outside of Atlantica while I think about letting you hang out with my daughter."

Riko groaned, and began to struggle away. A couple of mersoldiers began to help him. Of course, Ariel was more than disappointed.

"Daddy, he can fly, that's why he has wings!"

"And how do humans treat him?" asked Triton

Of course, Ariel didn't want to answer that. Triton figured Ariel had something to say but didn't want to.

"That's what i thought. Trusting him is a poorer choice than when Skullhead Boneyhands went to see Internal Corrosion."

(Cutaway)

Skullhead Boneyhands was headbanging in a crowd of metalheads to "Legacy of Blood" and was raising his hands, doing the rock on pose. But eventually, he headbanged so hard his head came off. He began stumbling around, looking for his head, until he wandered into the mosh pit, and then got shattered into 206 pieces when a thrashing metal fan crashed into him.

(End Cutaway)

"Oh Daddy! He's a good guy!" Ariel swam away, a bit distraught.

King Triton laid back on his throne, sighing as if he had hurt his daughter.

"Hmm. Teenagers. Dey tink dey know it all." Sebastian added his 2 cents.

Triton would normally agree, but somewhere in the back of his mind, maybe thought he may have made a bad choice. Maybe Ariel was right. That Riko boy might not be such a bad guy.

()()()


	4. Day of the Ray

Chapter 4 - Day of the Sting Ray

()()()

2 guards helped carry Riko out to the gates of Atlantica. Then, they abruptly threw him to the sea floor.

"Stay here until King Triton says so." One guard told him.

The guards swam back into Atlantica, while Riko cleaned off the sand.

"Great. This is even worse than that time I went to work as a V.I.L.E. Henchman."

(Cutaway)

"Just great, lady! How the H-E-Double Hockey sticks am I supposed to steal Seoul from South Korea?"

"It's actually pretty easy, henchman." Carmen Sandiego replied " You take a pair of scissors and cut all around it."

Just then, a sleuth busted the door down.

"Ha! I have the Loot, the Warrant, and now I have the Crooks! You're goin' to jail!"

Riko sighed.

"This is the worst day of my life."

(End Cutaway)

Ariel came barrelling out of Atlantica to try and reconcile with Riko on her father's behalf.

"Riko! Please, listen to me!" Ariel begged her friend.

Riko turned to look at Ariel.

"Daddy's just being stubborn! Don't be mad!" Replied Ariel

"Oh, i'm not that mad. Just a bit." Replied Riko

All of the sudden, a dark shadow was cast upon the 2 figures.

"What the..?" Riko looked into the sky.

Ariel took a close look.

"Oh no! It's the Evil manta! And there's a bunch of manta rays following him!"

Back at the throne room, Sebastian saw the rays coming.

"Your majesty! Der be a bunch o' dem mantas a comin' along with dat evil manta!" Sebastian warned the king.

"Evil Manta!" Triton got up from the throne, and looked out. He saw the mantas coming for his people.

"Sebastian, Get as many merfolk as you can into shelter!" Triton ordered

"Yes, your Majesty!" Sebastian replied, taking off.

King Triton swam over to his trident, and prepared to take aim.

"Evil Manta, you dare come to my kingdom, to devastate my people? Trident, Shoot!"

The trident fired a beam upwards at the mantas. But the beam was barely effective.

"What?" Triton gasped

The Evil Manta laughed and swam down for the throne room.

"Triton, did you honestly think that trident would penetrate my new armor?" The Evil Manta laughed.

Back outside of the kingdom, Ariel was stressing what she should do.

"What are we going to do?" asked Ariel

Riko made an off-beat suggestion.

"We could throw the crab at them." Riko joked, much to Ariel's dismay. She gave Riko a cold stare.

"I was kidding! Sheesh." Riko defended himself.

"Well, this is no time for jokes!" Ariel was frustrated.

Riko tried to think, but Ariel had an idea.

"Wait...what if we dropped something on them from the sky?" asked Ariel

"The sky? The skies of Atlantica?" Asked Riko

Peter Griffin then popped up.

"Ahh! He said it, he said it, he said the story title...uh, can't breathe! Need air!" Peter griffin then began swimming for the surface.

"That was unnecessary." Riko commented.

Ariel then began to commence her plan.

"Quick, head for the surface, i'll go and get a rock." Ariel swam off, while Riko went for the surface.

Meanwhile, in the midst of Atlantica, Rays were swooping down and fighting the merfolk, while poor Sebastian was struggling to escort as many of the sea creatures into cover, while Flounder was acting like a scared guppy.

"Guys! Can't we all just get along?" Flounder begged, before getting body slammed into a wall.

"Ouch." Flounder fell over.

Riko was about a quarter of the way to the surface when Ariel caught up. She put a small softball-sized rock in one hand, and Riko's hand in the other and pulled him to the surface. Riko got a look at the rock in Ariel's other hand.

"Oh yeah, Ariel. That rock will totally smash that ray." Said a Sarcastic Riko

"You don't like it?" asked Ariel

"Why'd you pick the smallest rock you could find?" asked Riko

"Cause I liked the Color." Replied Ariel

"Oh great...this is gonna be harder than trying to convince the Jehovah's witnesses to believe in Mr. Skullhead."

(Cutaway)

2 foreign ladies are standing at Riko's nest, holding bibles and pamphlets.

"So we are here today to share a message of hope with you." Said one of the ladies

"A message of Rove and a Personar Rerationship with Yehovah." said the other.

Riko looked less than amused.

"Sorry ladies, I already have a belief...in Mr. Skullhead!" Riko pulled out Mr. Skullhead from his nest.

"Mr. Skurrhead?" Asked the first lady.

"Yep...he's mr. Skullhead. And he even has his own Hymn, and it goes like...

_It's the Mr. Skullhead Show_

_Starring Him, Mr. Skullhead._

_Cause it's his show that he has_

_Mr. Skullhead!_

When Riko finished singing, The Witnesses were not amused.

"Those are the raziest ryrics i've ever heard." Said the second lady.

And then, Slappy Squirrel showed up, and hit the ladies with a mallet. Riko was somewhat curious.

"Let me guess...They said bad things about the Mr. Skullhead Lyrics?" asked Riko

"Nah, it's just fun to hit people with mallets." replied Slappy

(End Cutaway)

Eventually, the 2 made their way to the surface. But at the surface, Ariel stopped.

"We need to go above the surface." Said Ariel.

Riko thought that might not have been a great idea.

"Your father wouldn't like that." Riko commented.

"Oh, he's too busy! Let's do it!"

The 2 figures broke the surface. Luckily, there were no humans in sight.

"Can you fly with me in your grip?" Ariel asked.

"Would Howdy Doody get wood at a hardware store?" Asked Riko.

(Cutaway)

"Well, Howwwwwwwwdy-Doody to ya! what kinda wood ya got there, pardner?" Asked Howdy Doody to the worker.

"Well, we have pine, oak, cedar, beech..."

(End Cutaway)

"Who's Howdy Doody and what the heck does getting wood mean?" asked Ariel

"Something I wouldn't talk about on the first date."

"Oh, we're dating now?" Ariel joked.

"No...I didn't mean us...that'd be kinda weird." Riko shuddered

"Oh, yeah...why should mermaids find anyone not a mermaid attractive?" Ariel nervously giggled.

Riko then wrapped his legs around Ariel's waist, and then hoisted her from the water into the sky! He hoisted her higher, eventually, Ariel had an incredible view of the oceans surrounding her.

"This is amazing! No wonder you don't come under the sea!" Said ariel

"Hey, let's just drop some rocks on some rays." Riko began to move around while carrying Ariel with his legs, while flying with his wings.

"Ok, We'll get close to a ray, and i'll drop the rock!" Ariel said how it was going to work.

"Sounds good!" Riko carried Ariel around the spot where Atlantica was being attacked. a few seconds, and Ariel flung her rock into the sea!

Meanwhile, the Evil Manta was busy talking with his assistant.

"Herbert, I want you to take a note for me." the Evil Manta ordered.

"Yes, sir!" The other ray replied in an english accent.

"Ok...When we take over Atlantica..."

While the Ray was busy telling his assistant what to write, The rock that Ariel dropped was headed directly for his head.

"...Tell the rays I said..." And then the rock clobbered him over the head.

"OWWWW!" The Evil Manta fainted at the hit and fell over. However, his assistant kept writing.

"...Tell the rays, I said OW! Got it!" Then Hebert swam off while the Evil Manta got back up from being smarted.

Meanwhile, while Riko waited at the surface, Ariel went to go get a cannonball. This time, that cannonball would really put the screws to the attacking mantas!

()()()()


	5. Wings Take Heart

Chapter 5 - Wings take heart

()()()

Ariel came barrelling up, despite the fact the cannonball she was holding was very heavy.

"I got a good one! It's really, really heavy!" Ariel commented as she swam for the surface.

"Good! Here we go again!" Riko pulled Ariel into the sky, while she held the cannonball as hard as she could. And after a few seconds of being in the air, Ariel dropped the ball, and it went barrelling down into the sea.

The cannonball travelled very, very fast downward, and it hit a ray on the head, and smashed him into the sea floor.

"Those human things...they're raining from the sky?" Triton had seen the cannonball drop.

Ariel and Riko then returned into the sea. Ariel went and swam down very fast for another cannonball. But that wasn't what Triton was concentrated on, as a ray swooped down to steal his trident.

"Trident...Shoot!" Triton fired his trident at the ray swooping at him, and hit the ray in the face, where he wasn't protected. The ray then went barrelling downward into the deep.

Meanwhile, Ariel came back up to the surface with another Cannonball. And this time, King Triton saw her. It was at that moment his mind was made up about Riko.

"Captain Strong, Keep the men fighting!" Triton ordered the commander.

"Yes, your highness!"

Triton swam over to where Ariel was struggling to bring the cannonball to the surface. When he arrived, Ariel thought he was going to be mad about touching "Human things" to help deal with the situation. But Triton's intentions went another way.

"Riko...Do you have any more winged friends?" Asked Triton

"A few." Replied Riko

"Could they lift merfolk just like you?" Asked Triton.

"Yes...you want to team up?" Riko extended his wing.

Triton extended his, But since Triton's hand was the size of a basketball, Riko ended up shaking Triton's finger.

"Ok, let's do it!" Riko lifted Ariel into the sky while Triton went back to the palace to rejoin his troops.

Riko flew Ariel overhead a bunch of rays, and Ariel dropped the cannonball, and hit a group of rays with one ball, scaring them off.

"Steeeeee-rike!" Ariel cheered

Riko looked at her a bit funny.

"It sounded like the right thing to say." Ariel shrugged.

"Never mind. You go get some volunteers, i'll go get some myself!" Riko let Ariel off into the sea, while he flew off to get his friends.

Back underwater, the Evil Manta was busy nursing the goose egg Ariel had given him.

"Owww. this really, really hurts." The Evil Manta said loud enough for Ariel to be within earshot.

"And Riko said that rock wasn't going to hurt him." Ariel swam for atlantica to recruit some volunteers to bomb the rays.

In the midst of the attack, the Evil Manta actually called out.

"Ceasefire! Ceasefire!"

And at the command, both parties stopped fighting. The Evil manta then swam over to where Triton was, but had mersoldiers watching his every move.

"What do you want, Manta?" Triton asked the first question.

"I am here to tell you that...there are more mantas coming. Surrender the trident to me now...and you shall be spared."

Triton knew well enough to not believe the evil manta.

"Never." were the only words from Triton's lips.

"Then...die!" The Evil Manta swooped downward towards Triton and the 2 engaged in a struggle. The other rays continued to swoop in and attack the mersoldiers.

But back on the surface, 100 merfolk were being lifted into the air, and all of them were holding cannonballs.

"Ok, Ariel, Lead the charge!" Riko yelled out

The newly founded friends all cheered and followed Ariel and Riko as they sent 100 cannonballs sailing towards the sea surface.

The mantas were all hit by a swarm of heavy cannonballs.

"We cannot get them from the sea!" Said one ray

"That's not fair!" said another

"They're breaking the rules of war!" Said another

The cannonballs were too much for the Mantas. They began to flee in terror.

"Hey! Get back here!" The Evil Manta ordered. But his army was too scared and too overwhelmed by their new enemies, that they had no choice but to retreat. Above the surface, the new friends all cheered and yelled in victory.

"Yeah! We scared em off!" Yelled an aquaharpy

"We got rid of those jerks!" yelled a merman.

The victory cries could be heard all the way down in Atlantica. The only person left who wasn't happy to hear them, was the Evil Manta himself.

"I'll be back!" The manta began to swim off.

Sebastian crawled to Triton's head and held up his claw.

"Oh, is da poor manta ray gonna go cry to mommy? Hahaha!" Sebastian laughed

Triton even had a smile on his face, even though now he had to make an apology.

()()()

Moments later, Triton, Ariel, and Riko were sitting in the throne room.

"Riko...me and my folk are in debted to you. I want to say I'm sorry for being so judgemental."

Riko smiled

"It's all good, your highness. We're all friends now, right?" Asked Riko

"You bet." Triton smiled

And that was the day where the Merfolk became friends with the Aquaharpies. The End!

()()()()


	6. Credits

**Credits**

**()()()**

**Directed by**

**Phil from Produce**

**Edited by**

**Phil from Produce**

**Produced by**

**Phil from Produce**

**Catering by**

**7-11 on Yale road**

**Corky's Liquor Bin on Yale road**

**McDonalds on Yale road**

**Credits by**

**Fabulous Flea**

**Promotional Consideration Provided by**

**Urchin's lube for Seamen everywhere**

**And who's gonna clean it up?**

**Condoms**

**Wern't used when I was born...pretty obvious, right?**

**Disclaimers**

**The Little Mermaid was Written by Hans Christian Andersen and is in the public domain. the 1989 disney adaption, and 2000 sequel is owned and created by Disney.**

**Animaniacs & Tiny Toon Adventures and subsequent characters of Yakko, Slappy Squirrel, Skullhead Boneyhands, and Fowlmouth were created by Tom Ruegger & Sherri Stoner and are owned by Warner Bros. **

**The Maury Povich show was created by Maury Povich and is owned by Mopo Productions.**

**Pinocchio was written by Carlo Collodi and is in the public domain.**

**The Accord Automobile & name is owned by the Honda motor company.**

**Carmen Sandiego was Created and owned by Broderbund Software.**

**Peter Griffin was created & Owned by Seth McFarlane.**

**Howdy Doody was created by E. Roger Muir, and is owned in part by NBC, and the Detroit institute of arts.**

**None of these names have been authorized use in this fanfic, nor do i take any profit from this fanfiction.**

**Ariel's wardrobe provided by**

**The Undersea Clamshell bikini Corp.**

**Riko's Wing Care by**

**The Aquaharpy Actors Guild**

**These lame credits**

**Written while i drank about 3 or 4 budweisers.**

**Edited Credits**

**After 12 hours of Sobriety**

**Edited Credits Again**

**After a 7-hour shift on September 13th, 2014. **

**Executive Producer**

**Phil from Produce**

**(****)()()**

**Copyright (Not really) 2014**

**P.M. Productions**

**()()()()**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**

**(You're supposed to stop the videotape now.)**


End file.
